1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to particles for display, particle dispersion for display, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a display medium using electrophoretic particles has been known as a repeatedly rewritable medium. Such a display medium includes a pair of substrates and particles which are sealed between the substrates so as to be movable between the substrates in accordance with an electric field formed between the pair of substrates, for example. In addition, particles (white particles, for example) with a low electrophoretic velocity due to an electric field are sealed between the substrates of the display medium in some cases in order to display a background color (white, for example).